


Natural Flirt

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comfort, JJBek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ was a natural flirt. He didn't have any problem complimenting a beautiful woman and he was able to take anyone to the clouds with his words. It has always been like this, and it's been like this for everyone. No exceptions.Except, when the exception appeared. One person that somehow inhibited his flirting abilities and made him become a pool of flustered mess looking for the lost confidence.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Natural Flirt

JJ was a natural flirt. He didn't have any problem complimenting a beautiful woman and he was able to take anyone to the clouds with his words. It has always been like this, and it's been like this for everyone. No exceptions.

Except, when the exception appeared. One person that somehow inhibited his flirting abilities and made him become a pool of flustered mess looking for the lost confidence.

The exception came when he met a certain Kazakh and when he started to feel something a little more than friendship in his heart. And everytime he tried to flirt with Otabek, his hands sweated, his words were only unintelligible mumbling and his shoulders shrinked for some reason. 

Here he was on the rink, at the end of practice, watching Otabek packing his stuff and getting ready to leave. He would start with a compliment and then ask him for a date. That sounded like a good plan. 

But...When he got closer and talked to him, nothing came out from his mouth more than a shy 'H-Hi Beka, How are you doing?' 

When what he wanted to say was 'How is the most handsome man in the rink doing today'?

Really, how could he miss that? He wanted to facepalm himself but he refrained to do so.

"Fine. You?"

Otabek answered. Short as always. 

"Eh...Fine, I guess? I was just...Thinking that...Maybe..." 

Jean-Jacques was making a lot of gestures with his arms while speaking but he wasn't able to finish the sentence properly.

"Are you sure you are ok Jean? I can barely understand you."

"Yeah i just ah...I wantedtoaskyououtfordinnertoday"

"You...what? Sorry I didn't understand. I have to go."

"Oh! Otabek...wait! I..." 

Otabek turned around just a second, waiting for Jean to say something.

"I...I'll see you tomorrow!" 

"See ya, Jean." 

Otabek resumed his walking until out of the rink, and when Jean-Jacques had him out of sight he gave himself the facepalm that it was due. 

"Otabek...what are you doing to me?"

* * *

A week has passed since Jean-Jacques Leroy had tried to invite him on a date. He had understood perfectly that time, but he wanted the Canadian to confirm it. Turns out he didn’t have the courage to do it properly, or maybe Otabek just scared him. He was used to hanging out with smiling people who spoke their heart out, not with stoic people who kept their thoughts to themselves, like Otabek was. So maybe that was the reason he acted so nervous around him. 

It was no big deal for him to flirt with others, but everytime the Canadian skater tried to do it with him specifically, it always backfired, always became a mess, and nothing was done. 

And Otabek wasn’t going to lie. He was interested. He had been interested in Jean-Jacques Leroy since a long time ago, and until recently, he hadn't considered the possibility of something together, but the boy’s signals were too clear for him to miss. He could always be wrong, but he was not the type to stay in doubt. 

He’ll make the move first, as it seemed Jean couldn’t do it. A little push won’t do, he will have to make a direct attack. 

So when they finished practice the next week, when everyone on the rink was already gone, Jean called him again. 

“Otabek!” 

“Yes?” 

“Mmm I wanted...To...Uh...Maybe...Oh God! Why?” 

Otabek smirked just a little, it was amusing to see the king losing sentence construction ability when Altin was near. It confirmed him that at least Jean had a crush on him. Otabek got closer to Jean, taking slow steps closer until they were only apart by mere inches. 

“You have something to tell me, Jean?” He teased. 

“I...I do” 

“So, do it” 

“Mmm…” the Canadian made gestures with his hands but in the end couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. 

“You’re a disaster, Jean. Can’t even tell me that you wanna date me.”

“WHAT?”

“It’s true, isn’t it?”

“W-well, y-yes! B-but! How?”

“You’re too obvious.”

“So you knew...Then...What is your answer, Otabek?”

“You’re really, really dense Jean. I’ll forgive you for not telling me directly if you kiss me right now and tell me we’re gonna do that date you tried to invite me last week, but properly this time.”

Jean was taken by surprise because of those words, but he didn’t waste a moment either. He leaned closer to Otabek to kiss his lips softly, Otabek received them until they pulled apart. He liked that. He saw how Jean was taking a breath after the kiss and he actually told him, taking Otabek’s hands within his. 

“Otabek, can we go on a date together? We can go to eat your favorite food! Just have to tell me.” Jean winked at him with confidence this time. 

Otabek smiled at him, stealing another kiss from the Canadian’s lips. 

“We’re dating now, so, of course, I would like that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For JJBek2020 Week 4: Insecurities/Comfort 
> 
> I love when JJ can flirt with anyone but becomes a mess when he is trying to flirt with the person of his affection. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
